After the End
by PhanttomLore
Summary: So what happened after the Human Instrumentality project was completed? What ever happened to humanity? Shinji and Asuka wake up in a strange world where everything is square and anything is possible! They have to fight for their lives and reach the End, battling with zombies, creepers, and all sorts of horrors in the world of Minecraft. Find out what truly happens after the End!
1. Chapter 1

_As told in Shinji's point of veiw, This story takes place After the End of Evangelion _

Everyone could come back if they wanted to. At least I did. When I woke up, the world was in a state of decay. I couldn't believe my eyes. Next to me lied Asuka. worn from battle. I guess she wanted to come back to reality too. Or did she…?  
I got on top of her, wondering what to do next. Her bright blue eyes weren't blue anymore. They were brown. This isn't the Asuka I know!  
I strangled the lifeless body, believing it was fake, that it was dead. Her eyes were giving a blank stare all this time. So it must've been dead. all of a sudden I feel a soft, warm stroke on my cheek. She caressed me..? I burst to tears, sobbing on Asuka's breasts. Was does it mean…?  
I then hear her first words utter from her mouth:  
"…How disgusting…"

Again, I wake. And to my surprise, Asuka's body is entwined with mine. I jerk away, feeling embarrassed. I look around in the strange environment we ended up in.  
All of a sudden, the apocalyptic wasteland we were washed ashore in was… Colorful! Full of life! There were trees everywhere. But.. where do we go?  
"Idiot Shinji!" I felt a sudden force push me aside. "Ow!"  
"What the hell is going on here?! Where are we?" She stood up. What a gorgeous red head she was. She was still wearing her torn-up plug suit. Being skin tight, it shaped her slim body perfectly. And I? I was wearing my school uniform, still unscathed from all that has happened.  
"Well, I don't know where we are. I don't know about you but I must be dreaming." I got a slap from her. "Idiot! I know this is real!" "Well, there's only one way to find out that you're the real Asuka…" I unzipped her plug suit, exposing her breasts. I then cupped them and fondled them around. She just stared with her mouth wide open in shock.  
"Yep, I'm dreaming…" I said, with a sly smile. Boy, was she soft! Asuka, with a flushed face, knocked me up against the tree. All of a sudden, the tree disappeared, turning into several block-like logs of wood.  
"What the fuck..?" Me and Asuka looked and we saw the blocks scattered about the field. I looked around myself, The entire area, except for me and Asuka, is made of blocks! "Okay, I don't think we're on planet earth anymore!" "Shinji, this is all your fault!"

_To be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

I got up, my back aching From sleeping on the hard dirt ground. Asuka was still fast asleep. From the wood that we got from Asuka knocking me into that tree, She managed to craft them into planks of wood, and built a small hut from that. I still had some planks left over. I wonder…

I put four planks together in a block.. and out from that came a crafting table! I wonder what I could do next…

I made some sticks, and from those sticks I made some tools, An axe, and a pickaxe. "Shinji, idiot, will you stop that racket!" "Hey, I'm starting to figure all of this out!" "Whatever, I'm hungry… Cook me something to eat." "With what?" Asuka opened the door and stood there a lone pig. She hit it, and it started to run and squeal. "Hey, come back here!" Asuka was mindlessly chasing the pig. I quickly crafted something she could use. "Here Asuka, Catch!" She caught the sword. And with that she killed the pig. "Thanks Shinji… but what do we do with this?" They couldn't eat the meat raw! "Well, with some stone we could build a furnace to cook it in.. and we could use the wood as fuel." "But where do we get stone?" "We dig, here." I handed Asuka a shovel. We dug and gathered enough stone to not only build a furnace, but to upgrade our tools and weapons as well! We continued hunting the wild pigs, sheep, and chickens. After a hard day's work, we went back to the hut. Asuka cooked a fine stew and preserved the rest of the meat.

"Wow Shinji, looks like you're not an idiot after all!" "You know, this food ain't gonna last forever. If we're gonna make it out here we aught to farm and find animals to breed…" "Well, i did find these!" Asuka put something in my hand. They were seeds! "Okay! Work starts tomorrow." It's late, and we go to bed, Asuka crafted us a double bed to sleep in. Honestly, I don't know what she is getting at… Anyway, that night was strange. As I was about to sleep, I feel a warm hug. At that point, I black out, and I hear a familiar voice:

"Would you like to become one with me…?"

I suddenly snap back into reality and All I know is that there was a soft breathing behind my neck. "You know Shinji… I never thought I'd end up with you… and I hate to admit it, but i'm glad." I turn around, and I gaze into her beautiful eyes, back to the blue shade it was suppose to be. "Asuka… I thought I was going to end up Alone… But I'm glad you're here too…" At that moment, we share a soft, passionate kiss.

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you happy shinji?"

Huh?

"Are you satisfied with this existence?"

I don't know…

"You have to get to the End."

But didn't I already?

"You are the new seeds of life, that bear the fruit of knowledge. You are the key to start all over and rebuild humanity again. But you must reach the End. And defeat…."

I woke up with a cold sweat, and it was a bright day. I looked over my shoulder, and there lay Asuka, sleeping soundly. Was… that kiss a dream?  
I lifted the blanket from myself and… Well.. I seem to have morning wood. That's great…  
"Good morning Shin….. ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?!" She kicked me off the bed in the dick. "OW! You Bitch!" "What was I thinking sleeping next to you, you creep?" "Well, it's not my fault that you ended up with me and we're the last two people alive!" "It actually is." Damn.

A while later after our quarrel Asuka cooked us a breakfast of eggs, toast and bacon. It made me feel nostalgic about the days when I lived with Misato in that apartment in Tokyo-3…  
"Alright…" I said to her, "If we're gonna make it out here alive we're going to have to work together and use our resources wisely. Do you think you could fence a square of 10 feet next to the pond in front of our house? I'll build a pen for the cows next to it, they seem to like wheat, so i'll lead them inside…"  
"Oh sure, leave the lady to do the more boring work." "This is serious, Asuka… We may have been reborn after the third impact but we mustn't waste this second chance we have." "Eh, alright. Hunting would have been more of a hassle." "Let's get to work, shall we?"  
We spent an hour making enough fences for the two pens. We were done sooner than we imagined. "Okay, you take these and i'll get started." I opened the door to find a green, adult sized creature with an ugly looking frown on it's face. As soon as it looked at me it came running towards me.  
"Um…"  
"..Ssssss…"  
*BOOM*. It exploded. Our house has been blown to smithereens.  
"A—an a—angel..?" Asuka stuttered.  
"I don't know… that was…" I don't know what the hell that was, but that was no angel.  
"Talk about a creep…"  
"Looks like I.. have to put the house back together. At least we're fine."  
You know what.. Since I'm putting the pens together, I'll go ahead and re build our house! You just of ahead and do what you gotta do, Shinji."  
"Um.. Okay." That was a strange way to start my day. I go off and find a herd of cows that i can lure into our little trap. I trust Asuka that she did a good job on the pen.. I mean, she's all i've got in this world now.

_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

it's been a week. Asuka started to grow wheat, and she decorated our house with a flower garden. The cows are in their pen and the sheep (who followed us here) are in theirs. Asuka knitted a fine carpet for the flooring, and i'm getting ready to start mining for ores.  
"You sure you don't want me to come with you, Shinji?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine with doing this, it's a man's job after all."  
"Oh please, knowing you you might get stuck in a cave somewhere! I'll go with you just so I could save your sorry ass when you get trapped."  
"Hey! Don't jinx that!" I got my pickaxe and bag ready, and Asuka just got dressed with a mining outfit she crafted: a tank top and overalls. I just had my t-shirt and slacks from before. We hiked a bit for 20 minutes when we stumbled upon a cave.  
"Here goes!" "Wait, idiot," Asuka lit up a few torches, placing them on the cave walls as we walked.  
"We can't just mindlessly mine in the dark!" "Oh, thanks Asuka." I blushed, feeling stupid. So we started to dig. At first it was just plain stone but then we came across some coal… we dug farther. Iron!  
"Good, we could use this to make armor and upgrade our tools." "Great! I think we— AHH!" Asuka Dissapeared into a black pit.  
"Asuka!" I lit a torch. "I'm fine Shinji, I just… broke my ankle.." Shit. i started to dig a stairway so I could walk to her and get her out of here. Soon I heard something foul coming ahead of us… "MMMMMMMMMMOAHHHN" The voiced moaned and groaned.  
"Asuka, whatever you do, do not-" "AHHHHHH!" Asuka was clearly staring down at something. Further down into the darkness of the cave, stared back at us two bright purple eyes. Without hesitation, the figure came at us and struck with the stone it was carrying.  
"Oof!" I moaned as I fell to the ground. "Ah!" Asuka shrieked. I didn't even get the chance to get up, I was knocked down again by the black giant. Soon after three more hits I was paralyzed, seeing red. Well great… This is the end after the end. Why couldn't I just wake up in my bed after I separated with mother…?

I wake, back in the bed where I woke up this morning, except it was evening. I feel like I've done nothing the first couple of days we were here, yet here I was, in the hut me and Asuka crafted together. And there lay asuka, sleeping soundly.  
"Hey, get up." I shook Asuka awake. "Ugh, let me sleep, idiot…" She pushed me aside and rolled over, her back towards me. Well, back to the Crafting board…. except I need to get back what I came to that mine for!  
I left the hut in a hurry to that same cave, no food, no tools, no weapons. I left empty handed. Quickly, I climbed down the hole we fell from and dug myself out of it. I've obtained the iron we mined, there was no way I was going to leave that there!  
After getting back home, I put the iron ore in the furnace to smelt into Iron ingot, and I picked up a book I found on the floor… it looked like instructions on how to build different things, what stood out the most was the instructions on how to build armor. I went to work right away, and I built two sets of armor, two swords, and two pickaxes made of iron. I'm not sure how long this is going to keep up until we finally die out… but I had the strangest feeling everything I need to know is in this one book I found on the floor…

_To be continued_


End file.
